


Wednesday Night

by thecruciblegavemeyou



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, SnowBaz, carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9807887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecruciblegavemeyou/pseuds/thecruciblegavemeyou
Summary: little blurb based on a tumblr prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

> little blurb based on a tumblr prompt

“Anything else?” Simon called down the hall, the door propped half open by his tail.

“Shut the damn door, Simon, it’s freezing out!” Penny complained from the couch. Simon couldn’t understand why she enjoyed reading all those textbooks. He could’ve sworn she wasn’t even taking half those classes, but she was taking notes anyways. 

“Can you stop by the butchers?” Baz asked sheepishly, shuffling his feet, peeking his head out of the bathroom. Simon tried his very best to keep Baz as full as possible (tried), because Baz blushing was quite possibly one of his favorite things to see (Simon imagined he’d be blushing right now).

“Sure, darling.” Simon also loved the look Baz got on his face when he called him ‘darling.’ It quite the opposite of Penny’s expression, Simon could see her rolling her eyes in his peripheral vision, with those huge glasses that kept slipping down her nose. Surely someone as smart as her would think to just spell them to her face or something. 

Baz had once admitted to Simon that being called “darling” was one of his favorite fantasies from their time at Watford (Simon quite liked all of Baz’s fantasies). 

It always made Simon feel even more oblivious when he thought about it (his therapist had told him he had to start thinking about things, it wasn’t ‘a healthy coping mechanism,’ or something). Maybe if he had spent more time thinking, he could’ve figured Baz out sooner.   
  
Anytime was better than never, he mused, watching Baz emerge shirtless from the bathroom.   
  
“God, Basil! Put some clothes on!” Penny moaned instantly.

Simon had been in desperate need of some scones, because someone (Baz) ate the last one while Simon was at work. And then Penny had started complaining because Simon drank the last of the milk, and they were all out of eggs, so Simon was somehow cajoled by the two of them to run down to the market at 9:30 on a snowy Wednesday night.   
  
Baz was lucky that Simon thought he was cute, the git.   
  
“Take my jacket, you idiot, it’s freezing!” Baz rolled his eyes, tugging his jacket around Simon’s shoulders. Simon resisted the sudden urge to smell it, he already knew it would smell like Baz—like cedar and bergamot (and maybe a little bit like Simon after this afternoon). 

Simon laughed as Baz dragged him in by the worn collar, lips meeting in the middle. Baz was quite the drama queen, putting on another show for Penny, but Simon decided he didn’t mind. Not one bit.   
  
“Merlin, get a room!” Penny complained. Simon knew she’d be just as bad if Micah were here. So Baz just sneered at her, and Simon laughed at her tired expression. 

He pulled the door shut behind him, and took a moment to smell the cedar and bergamot and Baz. 


End file.
